


Birthday Wishes

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Birthday, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: "You forgot it's your birthday today, didn't you?"Jonghyun smiles sheepishly. "Wouldn't be the first time."
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy birthday, bub. Love you always.
> 
> UPDATE: 
> 
> Republished for Jonghyun's birthday. Because why not?

Jonghyun wakes up befuddled. It takes him a few seconds to remember what day it is. Maybe breaks did that to people—you lose track of time, of important events.

He groggily gets out of bed and pads his way to the living room. "Mingi-ya," he calls out as he passes his best friend's room. Then he remembers, Mingi is in Busan and isn't scheduled to come back to the dorm until later in the day. Much later.

Sighing, Jonghyun proceeds to the kitchen to whip himself some breakfast. He wonders what he should do today. Maybe some push-ups? And then catch up on _Haikyuu!!_ Play a game if he's in the mood. These days even that sometimes feels like a chore.

Jonghyun sighs again as he chews his cereals. Maybe he should have taken up Aaron-hyung's offer to spend the weekend in his flat. At least Jonghyun could've played with Noah and Kotsoonie. With the way things are going, Jonghyun is most likely to pass out from inactivity soon. Maybe Mingi would find him later, sprawled on the floor, dead to the world. Would his best friend draw a chalk outline around his unmoving form? The thought makes Jonghyun smile.

The doorbell rings.

Jonghyun checks the wall clock: 9:15 AM. He is not expecting any guests. And it's too early for any deliveries.

Wearily, he crosses the living room and peeps into the front door's viewing hole. A big head obstructs most of his view.

Jonghyun wrinkles his brows as he opens the door. "Were we supposed to go somewhere?" he asks even as Minhyun lets himself in. In his hands he is carrying a big red box.

"Nope."

Jonghyun closes the door and frowns. "Then why are you here?"

Minhyun's smile disappears as he stares at Jonghyun. "You can't be serious."

"It's too early for me to be joking," Jonghyun deadpans.

"It's your birthday, dumbass," Minhyun snorts as he puts the box down the table. "I came to spend it with you."

Jonghyun blinks. He has completely forgotten all about it.

Minhyun looks disappointed even as he opens his package. "I even brought you cheesecake," he mock-pouts.

Jonghyun sighs as he flops down the couch, Minhyun sitting beside him. "Thanks, I guess?" he murmurs, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. 

"You're welcome," Minhyun beams brightly, as if he's expecting a pat on the head. 

Jonghyun chuckles and obliges.

Minhyun's smile grows, and he claps his hands in delight. "Now, make a wish."

Shaking his head, Jonghyun laughs. "You haven't even lit the candles yet."

Minhyun copies his gesture. "That's for later, when the others arrive." At Jonghyun's questioning stare, he continues, "You honestly don't think we'd let you spend this day alone, right?"

"Well . . ."

"Oh for the love of . . . _why?_ " A lightbulb moment. "You forgot it's your birthday today, didn't you?"

Jonghyun smiles sheepishly. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Typical," Minhyun tsks. "Now make a wish."

"I thought the others are coming later?"

"Yeah, but I want you to make one now."

Jonghyun sighs in resignation. "All right," he mutters as he closes his eyes. He isn't really sure what to wish for, since he doesn't really make wishes during his birthdays anymore.

What does he want for his birthday anyway?

He opens one eye and peeks at his uninvited guest. Minhyun is busy fixing the items on the table, rearranging Mingi's fashion magazines and his manhwa collection. He looks so happy, being able to do simple things like cleaning and tidying up after his friends. It's one of the things Jonghyun misses ever since Minhyun had moved out of the dorm.

Jonghyun smiles. He knows what to wish for.

"All done?" Minhyun chirps when Jonghyun opens his eyes.

Jonghyun nods and grins. "Do we eat the cake now or later?"

"I want a slice now."

Jonghyun laughs as he stands and picks up the cake. They move to the kitchen, where Jonghyun gets a knife and neatly cuts out two small slices for them to feast on.

"Neh, what did you wish for?" Minhyun fishes.

Jonghyun chuckles. "It won't come true if I say it out loud."

Minhyun wrinkles his nose. "Party pooper."

They both laugh and continue eating. "I hope your wish comes true though," Minhyun suddenly says. "You deserve it more than anyone else, after all."

Jonghyun smiles softly even as he finishes his cake. "I hope so too." In the back of his mind, he knows that his wish _will_ come true, that Minhyun will stay a part of his life forever. 

After all, Jonghyun is certain that Minhyun wishes for it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless, plotless drabble. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Yell for errors.


End file.
